


Изменись для меня ещё раз

by Greenmusik



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [5]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Changelings, Emotional Hurt, Extremis Tony Stark, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Illusions, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kinks, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, do not copy to another site, superior tony stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: бессюжетное порно с потугами в романтику
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Victor Von Doom (mentioned)
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644295
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Изменись для меня ещё раз

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dekstroza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/gifts).



Надо сразу честно признать, что ни одной непристойной мысли подобного плана у Тони не мелькало, пока Локи не перевоплотился прямо в его присутствии. Да, конечно, он и до этого видел Локи и в облике ледяного великана (хотя на фоне остальных ледяных великанов он явно мелковат), и в виде знойной красотки с внушительным содержимым глубокого декольте, и даже единорогом с радужной гривой (им всем повезло, что Уэйд в тот день куда-то свалил)... Но сам процесс перехода из одной формы в другую очень долго был вне поля зрения Тони.  
  
Это случилось, когда Мстители осмелились в очередной раз незваными пересечь границу Латверии. В один миг рядом с хозяином этих земель стояла высокая брюнетка в зелёном платье и меховом плаще, в следующий — её черты поплыли, фигура пошла рябью, выцвела, сенсоры магической активности зашкалило, и ещё через миг на месте леди-Локи стоял Локи-ётун и Тони пришлось уворачиваться от ледяного дротика.  
  
Мстителям удалось унести из Латверии не только ноги, но и артефакт, за которым они явились, и даже более-менее торжественно вернуть его Стрэнджу, но… Тони в буквальном смысле потерял покой и сон. Во всех отражающих поверхностях ему мерещился то зелёный, то алый взгляд, а стоило отключиться, приходил Локи — гораздо более реальным в ощущениях, чем во время коротких боёв.  
  
На второе же утро, проснувшись с чётким воспоминанием, как в объятиях тёплый камень перетекает в обжигающий лёд, Тони понёсся обратно к Стрэнджу — проверяться на наличие заклятий: повторения прошлого раза, когда ему задурила голову Чаровница, не хотелось. Увы, навязчивое желание не было результатом какой-либо иной магии, кроме магии его собственного подсознания. В ответ на цветистую реплику с просьбой убрать это из его подсознания Стрэндж только покачал головой.  
  
Вскоре, правда, Тони стало не до сна и не до смотрения в зеркала, так что проблема с неуместной и несвоевременной… ладно, давайте признаем это — одержимостью… В общем, эта проблема отошла даже не на второй план. И не возвращалась, пока пальцы Тони впервые не обняла живая броня.  
  
Ощущение текущего по коже металла мгновенно всколыхнуло перетекающий облик Локи, а следующий краткий сон наполнился вздохами, рычанием, стонами и изменчивым телом в объятиях. Тони понадобилось ещё два дня и один смелый эксперимент с живой бронёй, чтобы принять то, что Локи из мыслей так просто не выгнать в архив и не заглушить новыми ощущениями. Но смиряться с этим Тони не собирался.  
  
Вот только на четвёртое утро экстремис завопила прямо в мозг о нарушении периметров.  
  
— Я вижу, ты променял зверинец на единственного питомца, — промурлыкала сидящая на тумбе у изголовья его кровати Локи.  
  
Тони отвёл направленный в её сторону репульсор, улыбнулся и опустился обратно на кровать.  
  
— Тебе не говорили, что приходить до свадьбы в спальню к мужчине — непристойно? Что люди подумают!  
  
Локи напоказ рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.  
  
— Мои планы не учитывают пристойность, — промурлыкала она, понижая тон с каждой гласной. — И мне абсолютно всё равно, что подумают об этом твои люди.  
  
Если бы потоки информации не кричали о том, что это реальность, Тони решил бы, что всё ещё спит, потому что Локи поднялась на ноги, качнулась в его сторону, и следующий короткий шаг делал уже ётун — лишённый какой-либо одежды, кроме набедренной повязки и золотого венца.  
  
— Никто не желал меня любым, — выдохнул Локи, и его слова осыпались на простыни льдом. — Ни семья, ни Амора, ни даже Виктор. Убери свою скорлупу, и я сделаю твои мечтания былью. Я покажу тебе, как могут брать и отдаваться боги.  
  
— Это я уже видел, — ухмыльнулся Тони. А потом сделал самую глупую вещь в своей жизни: самостоятельно избавился от брони в присутствии одного из самых опасных противников и приглашающе похлопал рукой по кровати. — Но с радостью пополню архив от первого лица.  
  
Лицо Локи приняло кровожадное выражение, и на миг, который потребовался, чтобы он пересёк жалкое расстояние в пару футов, Тони пожалел, что не стал драться… А потом кожу ожгло холодом, острые зубы невесомо чиркнули по его губам, и он раскрылся навстречу надвигающейся буре.  
  
Экстремис безмолвно захлёбывалась отчётами и графиками, латая повреждения от ледяных прикосновений, а кровать скрипела так жалобно, что Тони в конце концов не выдержал и укрепил её живым металлом. У цепляющегося за синие плечи Тони краснели и облезали пальцы и ладони, но боли не было, лишь укусы холода, пока экстремис не разогнала достаточно наноботов, и кожа Тони не полыхнула ответным жаром, заставив Локи зашипеть, обжёгшись.  
  
— Прости?  
  
Ответная усмешка и резко увеличившаяся площадь соприкосновения голой кожей ниже пояса ясно показали, что думает Локи о дополнительной контрастной стимуляции.  
  
— Ты предпочтёшь зарастить внутренние повреждения, как зарастил внешние, или мне использовать магию? — спросил Локи, ощутимо ткнувшись чем-то, размерами напоминающим скорее полицейскую дубинку, если только полицейские дубинки вдруг стали бы вытачивать из сухого льда. Кто-то явно не собирался нарушать заданный порядок взятия и сдачи.  
  
Тони затратил на тщательное обдумывание целых пять секунд.  
  
—Могу я оценить серьёзность предполагаемых повреждений? — ответил он, уступив любопытству.  
  
Локи отстранился. Открывшееся взгляду достоинство и впрямь было размером с хорошую дубинку. Протокол «мои технологии настолько круты, что я могу отдрочить себе и растянуть себя, не задействуя руки» подобные объёмы не учитывал, а переписывать прямо в процессе Тони не рискнул: кто знает, как надолго он выпадет из реальности, увлёкшись доработкой. Так что, как бы он ни ненавидел магию…  
  
— Думаю, ты прав: настало время чудес, — сказал он без какой-либо задней мысли. Чуть изменившееся выражение лица Локи подсказало, что несмотря на всю асгардскую самоуверенность, восхищённое опасение размерами оказалось весьма к месту.  
  
Вслед за зелёным вихрем магии пришло лёгкое, почти неощутимое прохладное давление между ног, и Тони сосредоточился на нём. И на снова приникших к его рту обжигающе-холодных губах.  
  
Когда дерёшься с ледяными великанами, как-то не задумываешься, какие они на ощупь, а когда целуешься с одним из них, ощущений слишком много, чтобы мысли о том, что Тор обычно бился с ними полуголым, задерживались на переднем плане дольше, чем на миг.  
  
Распирающее давление внизу усилилось и пропало, оставив приятное чувство единения, а прикосновения Локи вдруг перестали обжигать, и теперь Тони в полной мере ощущал твёрдость его тела и шероховатую текстуру кожи: руками, губами, бёдрами и даже сведёнными на пояснице Локи пятками. Где-то на периферии сознания экстремис взорвалась очередным потоком данных, из которых Тони навскидку разобрал только растущий магический фон, показатели трения и скачок сопротивления среды. Судя по тому, откуда снималось трение, сопротивляющейся средой был сам Тони — но только в физическом плане. Что же касается физиологии и эмоциональности, тут Тони был абсолютно и полностью «за» диффузию, и теперь, когда боль не занимала довольно большую часть восприятия, отделённая лишь зеленоватым магическим мерцанием громада ётунского тела навевала мысли о рождении древних богов горой от неба. То есть, конечно, о процессе зачатия. Хотя на роль «горы» в их паре Тони не проходил по плотности.  
  
Будто уловив его размышления, а скорее и впрямь уловив, Локи хрипло рассмеялся и сел на кровати, подхватив Тони под лопатки и поясницу и ни на миг не прерывая движения. С нового ракурса было куда лучше видно, как сверкают алые глаза, как меж узкими губами мелькает острозубый оскал, как вздуваются под синей кожей мышцы, когда Локи приподнимает податливое тело Тони, чтобы расчертить влажными ледяными узорами его грудь, а затем снова медленно опустить и впиться поцелуем в губы или укусом в челюсть.  
  
Зелёные волны магии вихрились вокруг них, то подталкивая ближе друг к другу, то будто силясь разъединить, и лишь осознав, что уже не его качают чужие руки, а он сам удерживает в ладонях раскачивающееся на нём гибкое тело, Тони вдруг понял, что следил за потоками магии гораздо внимательнее, чем за тем, что делает Локи. А Локи то вилась змеёй, текучая и упругая, то вдруг ощеривалась, впиваясь Тони в бёдра и плечи острыми коленями и локтями, то рушилась вниз водопадом мягкой плоти и чёрных локонов. И смеялась так, будто Тони не заполошно дышал, силясь запечатлеть происходящее и не сойти с ума от растущего выше всяких краёв наслаждения, а травил подряд все анекдоты, какие только придумало человечество. Магия вокруг них уже не вихрилась, а крутилась, как маленькое торнадо, в центре которого была кровать, а снаружи — не было ничего, что имело бы сейчас значение.  
  
Тони крепче сжал Локи, ловя губами качающуюся перед лицом налитую грудь, но лишь ткнулся в проступившие мышцы, когда Локи снова сменил форму. Показатели трения снова скакнули, но Тони и без них почувствовал, как сжалось на нём резко потяжелевшее тело. Ощутил напряжённым животом, как изливается чужое удовольствие, и отпустил себя, лишь по вырвавшемуся хриплому крику поняв, как пересохло в горле.  
  
Магическое торнадо снова окутало их, лишая Тони вида на сияющее удовольствием и торжеством лицо напротив, а когда зелёная пелена опала, не осталось ни следа произошедшего, а у кровати снова сидела надменная Локи в блестящем платье и меховом плаще.  
  
Броня скользнула на тело за долю секунды, и хотя каждый мускул Тони подрагивал от напряжения, это ничуть не помешало ему направить в сторону Локи репульсор.  
  
— Как ты это провернула? — спросил он, с ужасом проматывая записи с камер, где визит Локи лишь на пару секунд прерывала зелёная вспышка. Экстремис недоумённо выводила ровный поток данных с единственным пиком всплеска магической активности. — Ты забралась мне в голову и добавила немного реалистичности или каким-то образом наебала технику?  
  
От ласковой улыбки Локи Тони пробрало ознобом.  
  
— Так ли это важно, Старк, если весь мир — не более, чем чья-то выдумка? — спросила она и распалась на десяток смеющихся отражений.  
  
Тони выстрелил наугад, но в комнате кроме него уже никого не было.


End file.
